


Restrictions

by Mono_Chrome



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_Chrome/pseuds/Mono_Chrome
Summary: Zacharie really likes The Batter's tentacle
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Restrictions

The Batter definitely wasn't going to complain as Zacharie ground against his hot erection. The friction felt so good it made him want to come right there. He wanted to wrap his arms around Zacharie and pull him closer but both of his hands had been tied to the bed frame using his own belt. The belt was so tight is was cutting into his wrists but he could care less, all he wanted Zacharie's touch. The Batter was a complete mess, moaning at every touch and movement.

The Merchant definitely knew what he was doing, he wanted The Batter to beg for more until he couldn't make anymore sounds. He could feel that The Batter had already soaked through his pants from simple touch alone. He loved it when The Batter got like this, it made him so hard he just wanted to fuck The Batter right then. He decided rather to drag this out as much as he could until the big bad Purifier was a trembling mess underneath him. He gave one last harsh grind against The Batter before pulling back to admire his work. The Batter's face was fully flushed and he was sweating more than a scared Eslen. Zacharie reached under The Batter's shirt and made gentle circular motions with his thumbs at the base of his ribcage. 

The Batter arched his back trying to get more friction from Zacharie's soft warm hands. He was soaked in sweat making his clothes hot and uncomfortably sticky. His pants were tight and restraining, and the hot liquid that had already seeped through wasn't helping. He knew Zacharie was just teasing him and honestly he didn't care he was desperate for any touch he could get. Finally Zacharie's hands pulled away and harshly gripped his thighs. The Batter moaned as Zacharie's hands moved inwards and started massaging his inner thighs. His whole body was shaking as he tried to press closer to The Merchant.

Zacharie moved his hands upwards until they were touching The Batter's soaked bulge. He gently unbuttoned The Batter's pants and swiftly pulled them off l revealing The Batter's thoroughly soaked boxers. He snaked his hand down past the waist band and lightly touched the base of the hot tentacle like appendage. It was soaked with hot slimy pink goo and Zacharie loved it. He pulled his goo covered hand out and started licking it clean. The strange sweet pink goo was like pure ecstacy for Zacharie and he was going to get as much of it as he could. He pulled The Batter's underwear away freeing the large wet tentacle. He leaned down and licked it from the base to tip causing The Batter to cry out in pleasure. Zacharie began gently sucking on the tip of it and swirling his tongue around. He pulled away to take a breathe before swallowing the whole thing down to it's base. 

The Batter felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. Zacharie's warm wet mouth wrapped around his hot tentacle dick was the best thing he'd ever felt and he didn't want it to ever stop. His hips started to move involuntary trying to meet the rythme of Zacharie's sucking. What really set him off was when Zacharie swallowed around his length causing him to loudly moan. Oh god at this rate he knew he wasn't going to last long he could already feel the pressure building up inside him and with one final lick The Batter released into Zacharie's mouth. 

Zacharie knew that The Batter was close so he gave one final lick from the base to the tip before a fountain of hot sweet goo was released into his mouth. He swallowed as much of it as he could but some of it still leaked out and down the tentacle. He released the appendage from his mouth with a wet pop and begin licking up what had dribbled down. The tentacle was still hard though and Zacharie knew what he had to do. He took off his tight pants freeing his own erection but he had something different in mind this time. He sat up and pressed himself against The Batter's hot tentacle before gently sliding down onto it. It was so wet and slimy there was no need for lube. Once Zacharie was the base of it he sat still letting himself adjust and just enjoyed the feeling of it being inside him. It was so hot and wet and every now and then it would twitch. Zacharie loved this feeling and just sat there for some time letting the large tentacle twitch inside him. 

The Batter nearly came without Zacharie even moving. He was so warm and tight around him and it felt far more better than his mouth. Zacharie just sitting there unmoving was pure torture for The Batter so he started grinding upwards against Zacharie in hopes of getting him to do something. But still Zacharie just sat there looking down at him as if waiting for something. Finally The Batter started becoming desperate and groaned out

"Zacharie... Please..."

At those simple words Zacharie leaned down and chuckled

"That's all you had to say my dear Batter." 

He reached forward freeing the Batter's hand from their restraint and within a split second their entire position changed. The Batter had flipped both of them over the moment he was freed. Now Zacharie was underneath him splayed out on his back. He didn't even give the Merchant time to adjust before pulling out to just the tip and thrusting back in down to the base. Zacharie's back immediately arched as he let out moan of approval. The Batter pinned both of Zacharie's hands above him and thrusted once more.

Zacharie was loving this sensation as The Batter pinned him down and practically slammed into him. Hi tentacle was so hot and it was slicking and stretching out his insides. They quickly found a rythme together as The Batter began acting like a wild animal. Wet squishy sounds filled the room and the more Batter pressed into Zacharie the more pink goo started to leak out and pool underneath them. The Batter brushed against something deep within Zacharie that felt like the flint stones sparking together. He loudly moaned and arched his back so The Batter would keep hitting that spot. It felt so good he was leaking massive amounts of precum down onto his stomach. His original plan was to make The Batter a needy mess but now here he was being the one who shaking and moaning. He didn't mind it he was to envelope in pleasure at each of the Batter's thrusts to care. Finally The Batter pulled almost out once more before slamming all the way back in and coming deep inside of Zacharie. The sensation of being filled with the hot liquid sent Zacharie over edge coating both of them in his own come. The Batter pulled out with a wet pop he looked down at the mess he had caused. Zacharie was shaking and covered in his own come. The Batter didn't care though he leaned down and wrapped both of arms around Zacharie and rolled them back over so that Zacharie was laying on him. They stayed like that until Zacharie had fallen asleep with hot goo slowly dribbling out of him onto The Batter. The Batter layed there awake for a while longer just listening to Zacharie's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece of shit ;P


End file.
